Wrzesień 1918
by thingrodiel
Summary: Historia Carlisle'a i Edwarda. Miniaturka.


**Wrzesień 1918**

W latach 1918-1919 epidemia hiszpanki zabrała od 50 do 100 mln istnień na całym świecie

Pani Masen umierała. Nie straciła jeszcze przytomności, ale wiedziała, po prostu czuła, że jej czas się kończy. Resztkami sił uczepiła się życia, które jeszcze jej pozostało, jakby samą siłą woli mogła przetrwać. Być może faktycznie przetrwałaby, gdyby warunki były inne. Ale tego doktor Cullen nie mógł jej w tej chwili zapewnić. Jedyne, co mógł tej kobiecie jeszcze zaoferować to współczucie i podziw.  
- Edward? - zapytała.  
Carlisle westchnął. Nie wiedział, jak miał ją poinformować, że jej syn się poddał i gorączka odebrała mu przytomność znacznie wcześniej, niż można by się tego spodziewać.  
- Śpi – skłamał w końcu gładko. Pani Masen najwyraźniej uwierzyła, chociaż tego lekarz nie mógł być pewien. Nie potrafił zajrzeć do jej głowy i z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że uspokoił ją tym jednym słówkiem. Niezwykła kobieta.  
- Wyzdrowieje? - Głos pani Masen, ochrypły i słaby, ledwie wydobył się spomiędzy jej bladych warg. Carlisle najpierw chciał częściowo skłamać i powiedzieć, że nie wie. Potem zapragnął wyrzucić z siebie prawdę – Edward raczej nie przeżyje. W końcu niczego nie powiedział i jego pacjentka sama wszystkiego się domyśliła.  
- Proszę go ratować. To mój syn.  
Wiedział o tym i ścisnął go żal. Szkoda mu było tej rodziny, tak jak każdej innej pokonanej przez epidemię.  
- Postaram się. Nie wiem, czy zdołam – plątał się zupełnie po ludzku. Od dawna nie czuł takiej niepewności i nie było mu z tym dobrze. Pomyślał, że lekarz-człowiek poradziłby sobie z tym lepiej. A jego nagle ogarnęła słabość. Gdyby mógł, to by prychnął, ale wstrzymał się.  
- Wiem, że pan może go uratować. Proszę. Nie chcę, by Edward umierał – szeptała gorączkowo pani Masen, zaciskając słabe ręce na jego dłoni. Ledwo czuł ten uścisk. Zastanowił się natomiast, czy kobieta czuje, jak zimne są jego ręce. Może skupiła się na samej ochłodzie, może nie do końca wiedziała, że chwyta go za dłonie.  
- Zrobię co w mojej mocy – obiecał w końcu.  
- Nie – powiedziała pani Masen, zaskakująco twardo. - Pan go musi URATOWAĆ.  
Wbił w nią zaskoczony wzrok. Czy ona wiedziała...? Czy się domyślała...? Czy dała mu pozwolenie na...?  
Wstał z krzesła stojącego przy wąskim łóżku pacjentki. Opuściła ręce. Leżała nieruchomo, ale wciąż wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. Carlisle czuł dziwny dyskomfort, jakby oczy tej kobiety przejrzały go na wylot. Niemal słyszał jak mówi „Wiem, czym jesteś". Ale, oczywiście, niczego takiego nie powiedziała.  
Poprawił fartuch i włożył ręce do kieszeni. Powiedział, że musi już iść, więc odszedł, ale czuł na plecach palące spojrzenie pani Masen. Chyba jednak wiedziała.

_Nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się na morzu. Tak jakby był tu cały czas. Od początku życia? Może dopiero od miesiąca? Malutkie fale leciutko kołysały statkiem. Nie było wiatru. Obok niego stał wysoki blady człowiek i przyglądał mu się z niepokojem. A może tylko mu się zdawało?  
Mężczyzna ubrany był na biało. Miał jasne włosy, a jego skóra przywodziła na myśl albinosa. Cienie pod oczami sugerowały problemy ze snem.  
Edward patrzył na niego, nie starając się nawet z tym kryć. Wiedział, że mężczyzna go widzi, doszedł więc do wniosku, że nie będzie udawał, iż go nie dostrzega. Tak, rodzice mówili mu, że to nieładnie tak się przyglądać, ale chłopak nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Ten człowiek wyglądał jak duch.  
Słońce prażyło tak, że trudno było wytrzymać. Edward nie schodził pod pokład. To śmieszne, ale nie wiedział, jak tam zejść. Wszyscy najwyraźniej znali drogę, a on nie. Nie widział nigdzie kapitana statku, żeby móc go zapytać. Czuł się opuszczony. Nikogo nigdzie nie było widać. Tylko ten dziwny mężczyzna stał obok nieporuszony i przypatrywał się Edwardowi. Jego usta poruszyły się i chłopak zrozumiał, że tamten coś do niego mówi. Chciał go poprosić, by powtórzył, lecz nim to zrobił usłyszał głos tego człowieka, przytłumiony, jakby dochodził z bardzo daleka, a nie z odległości kilku metrów.  
- Mój Boże, ale gorączka..._

- Mój Boże, ale gorączka – westchnął, dotknąwszy czoła leżącego na łóżku chłopaka. - Agatha, przynieś mokre prześcieradła, postaramy się go trochę ochłodzić...  
Pielęgniarka zakręciła się jak fryga i popędziła w stronę łazienki. Trzasnęły gdzieś drzwi, słyszał tupot czyichś stóp w głębi korytarza i ciche „Psst!" po chwili. Najwyraźniej Agatha zawołała do pomocy którąś z dziewcząt. Po chwili obie już biegły z mokrymi prześcieradłami. Carlisle skrzywił się na widok Cate. Nie lubił jej. Miała zawsze minę, jakby chciała dać sobie ze wszystkim spokój. Nie raz widział jej naganne spojrzenie, mówiące „I po co się, doktorku, wysilasz? Przecież oni wszyscy i tak umrą". Owszem, wiedział. Epidemia zgarniała coraz większe żniwo, a odsetek zarażonych grypą, którzy przeżywali, boleśnie malał z każdym dniem. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie należało próbować.  
Od jakiegoś czasu brakowało mu już pomysłów na to, jak ratować kolejnych pacjentów. Rozgorączkowany, majaczący Edward Masen prawdopodobnie też umrze. Prawdopodobnie? Na pewno.  
Carlisle zacisnął z całej siły zęby. Uważał, że to niesprawiedliwe. Ile ten chłopak miał lat? Siedemnaście? Nie należało umierać u progu życia, to zwyczajnie... nieetyczne. Zachciało mu się śmiać z własnej myśli. Powstrzymał się jednak. Agatha przyzwyczajona była do niecodziennych nastrojów lekarza, ale Cate zapewne rozniosłaby jakąś nieprzyjemną plotkę, że doktor Cullen zwariował. Akurat plotki nie były mu potrzebne.  
- Przykryjcie go prześcieradłami.

_Kiedy zrobiło się odrobinę chłodniej? Edward tego nie wiedział, czuł tylko, jak zmęczone gorącem ciało otula coś chłodnego i przyjemnie mokrego. Wiatru nadal nie było, statek delikatnie się kołysał. Robiło mu się do tego niedobrze, chciałby zejść na ląd, ale nigdzie nie było widać ziemi, tylko bezkresne morze dookoła. Słońce prażyło bezlitośnie, pokonując chwilową ulgę. Skóra znów rozgorzała ogniem. Rozejrzał się. Mężczyzna w bieli wciąż stał tuż obok, patrząc na niego z troską.  
- Jak zejść pod pokład? - zapytał. Ledwie słyszał swój własny głos. Chciało mu się pić, gardło miał wysuszone niemal na wiór.  
- Słucham? - zapytał mężczyzna._

- Co on powiedział? - zapytała Cate. - Jaki pokład?  
- Cicho bądź – syknęła Agatha, za co Carlisle był jej bardzo wdzięczny. - Ma gorączkę, bredzi.  
Cullen spojrzał na chłopaka. Pacjent jęknął.  
- Pić...  
- Cate, przynieś wodę – powiedział natychmiast do pielęgniarki. - Szybko! - dodał, widząc że dziewczyna się nie spieszy. Kiedy w końcu wyszła z salki, Carlisle przewrócił oczami. - Co nią kierowało, kiedy wybierała zawód?  
Agatha wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Pewnie konieczność chwili. Brakuje rąk do pracy, nie miała niczego innego do roboty.  
Cullen pomyślał, że szlag by trafił całą tę epidemię, ale powstrzymał się przed głośnym komentarzem. Maruda czy nie, Cate była pielęgniarką i przydawała się. A teraz przyniosła wodę.  
Zanurzyła czubki palców w szklance i opryskała nieco twarz pacjenta, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.  
- To chyba nie pomaga.

_Zamknął oczy ze zmęczenia. Morze zniknęło i nie było już statku. Wokół panowała ciemność i cisza. Nie widział gwiazd, stąpał po omacku. Słyszał tylko szum, gdzieś wewnątrz swego ciała.  
Wszystko go bolało. Był spocony. Coś prysnęło nie wiadomo skąd. Woda! Chciwie zlizał kropelki z ust.  
Boże, jeszcze!  
Na ustach znów pojawiła się wilgoć. Coś było nie tak, wszystko sprawiało wrażenie nierealnego, ale w tej chwili nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
Wody!_

Agatha zawinęła wokół szpatułki bandaż, po czym zamoczyła go w szklance i zwilżyła usta chłopaka.  
- Napić to on się nie napije – zauważyła kwaśno Cate.  
- Inaczej się udławi – odparła dziewczyna, powtórzywszy zabieg. Spokojnie zwilżała usta chłopaka, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na marudzenie Cate.  
- Odwadnia się – mruknął Carlisle. - To za mało – powiedział, kiwnąwszy głową w stronę szklanki. Wstał, zapewnił, że zaraz wróci i wyszedł z sali numer pięć.  
Korytarz był ciemny i cichy. Nie palono tu więcej światła niż było to absolutnie konieczne, ale Carlisle go nie potrzebował. Nawet w kompletnej ciemności widziałby przeszkodę, gdyby się taka pojawiła.  
Czuć było zapach środków dezynfekujących wymieszany z wonią wciąż świeżej farby. Na krótko przed powrotem epidemii odmalowano szpital, dzięki czemu ściany nie straszyły odpadającą farbą, a przybywający pacjenci nie mieli wrażenia, że tu umrą. Niewielka to pociecha, ale Carlisle uważał, że jeśli można komuś zapewnić choćby dobry humor, to już jest wielki krok naprzód.  
Jego węch wyławiał także zapach ludzi, coś, co dezynfekcja miała przytłumić. Ludzkie zmysły faktycznie nie czuły aż tak mocno woni potu czy innych, znacznie bardziej nieprzyjemnych, ale wampirze nie dawały się tak łatwo przytępić. Cullen jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi – oswoił się.  
Na końcu korytarza znajdowało się małe pomieszczenie, które lekarze ochrzcili gabinetem. Było to jedyne miejsce, oczywiście poza korytarzem, w którym nie leżeli pacjenci.  
Carlisle wszedł do środka. Za szafką stał kufer z lekami, na jego wieczku widniała mała kłódka. Kiedyś go nie zamykano, ale po kilku bezczelnych kradzieżach morfiny zdecydowano się bardziej pilnować skromnych zasobów leków. Cullen skrzywił się. Na dobrą sprawę te wszystkie bromki i cynki w niczym nie pomagały. Modlił się, by lepsze czasy dla medycyny szybciej nadeszły, by zaczęły powstawać skuteczniejsze leki, bo inaczej całą ludzkość wybije kolejna zaraza. O ile obecna się z nią ostatecznie nie rozprawi. Z westchnieniem wydobył klucz spod koszuli i otworzył kufer. Przypomniało mu się, jak któregoś wieczoru ordynator przytaszczył to cudo do szpitala, oznajmiając, że jego ciotka i tak go nie potrzebuje, a im się bardziej przyda. Carlisle pokręcił głową. Ordynator leżał teraz pod dziesiątką. Jego sen przerywały sporadyczne napady kaszlu. Trzymał się lepiej niż większość pacjentów. Z pewnością miał większe szanse niż młody Masen. Rodzice Edwarda... nie było ich już. I chłopak nawet o tym nie wiedział.  
Głowę Carlisle'a wypełniały myśli o niesprawiedliwości tego świata, kiedy brał do rąk sól. Trzeba było wspomóc nieco organizm Masena.

_Dlaczego było tak ciemno? Światło nie przebijało się przez powieki. Kołysało. Czy wciąż był na statku? Nie słyszał mężczyzny w bieli. Nawet nie czuł jego obecności. Dziwne. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale to, że ktoś obok niego stał, dało się wyczuć. A teraz wysilał wszystkie zmysły i nie mógł go wyłapać.  
- Proszę, otwórz oczy.  
Trząsł się cały. Nie był pewien, czy było mu zimno, czy gorąco.  
- Nie mogę – jęknął słabo, ale uczynił wysiłek._

- Doktorze! Obudził się! - krzyknęła Cate.  
- Cicho – syknęła Agatha. - Wszystkich pobudzisz.  
Cate rzuciła jej kose spojrzenie, ale wzruszyła ramionami. Mogłaby tu z armaty strzelać, a i tak nikt by na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Przecież lekarze mówili, że gorączka sprawia, że pacjenci śpią jak zabici.  
Doktor Cullen przybiegł tak szybko, że obie pielęgniarki wstrzymały oddechy. Nikt nie poruszał się z taką prędkością jak on.  
W rękach trzymał kroplówkę, na jego twarzy malowała się ulga.  
- To dobrze – powiedział cicho i podszedł do pacjenta. Nachylił się nad chłopakiem. Młody Masen popatrzył na niego nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia.  
- Co się stało ze statkiem? - wychrypiał.  
Carlisle nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział, co ma rzec. Statek zapewne był jednym z majaków, które przyśniły się chłopcu.  
- Kim pan jest? - usłyszał nowe pytanie. Popatrzył pacjentowi w oczy i powiedział wyraźnie:  
- Jestem doktor Carlisle Cullen. Wiesz, gdzie jesteś?  
Chłopak przełknął ślinę, rozejrzał się niepewnie, po czym skupił wzrok na lekarzu.  
- Byłeś na morzu – szepnął i zamknął oczy.  
- Śpi? - zapytała niecierpliwie Cate, przypominając Cullenowi, że nie jest sam.  
- Nie, stracił przytomność – odparł, kładąc rękę na rozpalonym czole Masena.

_Śniło mu się, że człowiek w bieli pochyla się nad nim i mówi mu, że jest lekarzem. Poznał też jego imię. Nie wiedział, kiedy się ocknął. Rozejrzał się. Był na statku. Zamknął oczy – ciemno. Znów je otworzył. Słyszał czyjąś rozmowę, ale nie rozumiał jej. Ktoś prosił, by otworzył oczy. Przecież miał otwarte! Nie zwracał na te głosy uwagi. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że były skierowane do niego, ale jako pozbawione sensu nie miały dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Mocniejszy wiatr przyniósł piasek. Skąd się tu wziął? Rozsypał się wokół, maleńkie ziarenka uczepiły się jego rąk. Poczuł ukłucie._

Kroplówka zeszła. Cate czuwała nad pacjentem. Mówiła coś do niego, prosiła, by otworzył oczy, ale jakoś bez przekonania i wielkiej wiary w sens swoich słów. Carlisle uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Widocznie Agatha kazała swojej koleżance to robić, przekonując ją, że to działa.  
Zrobił obchód. Pacjenci spali. Wyniesiono ciała Masenów. Spoczną w zbiorowym grobie. Przy takiej ilości zgonów nie było czasu bawić się w pogrzeby i nagrobki dla każdej ofiary epidemii.  
Carlisle zamyślił się, siedząc na krześle w gabinecie, wertując historię choroby młodego Masena. Spędził przy łóżku Edwarda ładnych kilka godzin i teraz odczuł pewne wyrzuty sumienia. Innym pacjentom nie poświęcał tyle czasu. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że chciał, by Edward przeżył. Modlił się o to bardziej niż o wszystko inne. Gdyby chłopak miał umrzeć...  
- A umrze – przyznał w końcu ze smutkiem.  
Jeszcze dziś albo może następnej nocy. Cullen nie miał co się łudzić. Może gdyby trafił do szpitala wcześniej albo gdyby zachorował na wiosnę*, teraz byłby odporniejszy.  
Nieprzyjemna myśl, która krążyła w jego głowie od jakiegoś czasu, w końcu znalazła dla siebie ujście. Carlisle poddał się jej przez chwilę, dając się ponieść pragnieniu. Przecież ten chłopak wcale nie musiał umierać...  
Otrząsnął się szybko niczym pies, który wyszedł z wody. Nie ma mowy. Nie odbierze mu życia. Kiedy do głosu doszła kolejna myśl, że życia już mu odebrać nie zdoła, gwałtownie zamknął teczkę, chcąc ją w ten sposób zagłuszyć. Odetchnął głęboko.  
- Uspokój się, Carlisle – warknął do siebie.  
Pani Masen prosiła go o uratowanie syna, ale z pewnością nie mogła mieć na myśli TEGO. Odrzucił myśl, że kobieta domyśliła się prawdziwej natury lekarza. Nonsens! W dodatku jedną z wielu rzeczy, które zapamiętał ze swoich „narodzin" był potworny ból, który temu towarzyszył. I dezorientacja. Sam nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Nie umiał tego nikomu zrobić. Zresztą Edward był wykończony chorobą, nie miałby sił przetrwać jeszcze tego...  
- Boże, o czym ja w ogóle myślę? - jęknął.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje się tylko dlatego, że Edward mógłby nie przeżyć przemiany. Kwestie moralne zeszły na dalszy plan. Z drugiej strony rozważał, dlaczego ten chłopak miałby umrzeć w trakcie przemiany? Nie wiedział zbyt wiele na ten temat. W końcu przemiana to przemiana. Nie znał żadnych przypadków, w których człowiek nie zamienił się w wampira tylko odszedł z tego świata. Fakt, akurat tej gałęzi wiedzy o krwiopijcach nie studiował zbyt wnikliwie, ale...  
Wewnętrzny głosik śpiewał mu, że z pewnością by o takim przypadku usłyszał, usiłując zagłuszyć rozsądek, który jeszcze wzbraniał się przed ostatecznym rozwiązaniem kwestii Edwarda Masena. Carlisle zacisnął zęby, powiedział sobie, że jego myślami kieruje zwykły egoizm. Nie okłamywał się, nie było takiej możliwości. Po prostu nie dopuszczał do siebie innego powodu, dla którego Edward miałby stać się taki sam jak on – tęsknoty. Carlisle nie miał odwagi przyznać się przed samym sobą, że chciałby mieć towarzysza. Syna. Przyjaciela. Kogoś, kto by wiedział, czym się stał wieki temu.  
Potarł czoło. Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić.

_Gorąco. Tak bardzo gorąco, że nic nie mogło go ukoić. Statek kołysał, było mu niedobrze. Czekał, aż coś się stanie. Myślami błądził po pokładzie modląc się, by ktoś otworzył jakieś ukryte drzwi i pozwolił mu się schować. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczyma, przez powieki nie dostawało się światło. Ogarniała go coraz większa ciemność. A jednak wciąż czuł spiekotę słońca i dzikie pragnienie. Ruszył ręką. Wciąż mógł to zrobić. Wstanie, nim będzie za późno. Za burtą jest tyle wody. Tyle wody...  
Powolnymi ruchami spróbował się podnieść. Opierał się dłońmi o drewniany pokład, chociaż nie umiał powiedzieć, czy go dotykał czy też nie. Kiedy wstał, zachwiał się na nogach i otworzył oczy, wychylił za burtę i spojrzał w dół. Przechylił się mocniej. Nie spadł – zsunął się prosto w ciemną toń. Otoczyła go ciemność i absolutna cisza._

Dla Agathy i Cate Edward Masen już zmarł. Dokładnie rzecz biorąc jeszcze oddychał, ale już ledwie dawał radę. Chłopak zwyczajnie gasł w oczach. Wyszły, kiedy jego oddech stał się zupełnie płytki, niemal niezauważalny. Nie chciały być przy ostatniej chwili. Poza tym nie było co się rozczulać nad kolejnym zmarłym. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni odszedł z powodu hiszpanki.  
Kiedy Carlisle usłyszał na korytarzu szybkie kroki Agathy, wiedział już co się stało. Poczuł ulgę, ale i żal. Gdyby się nie wahał tak długo i schował swoje bezcenne sumienie... być może Masen wciąż by żył.  
- Doktorze? Już – szepnęła Cate. Tak jakby umawiali się, że da mu znać, kiedy chłopak umrze. Nie miał siły nawet się zdenerwować. Bez słowa wstał i poszedł za Cate do salki numer pięć, gdzie spoczywało ciało Edwarda Masena. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Nigdy nie chciała wchodzić do pomieszczeń, gdzie leżał ktoś nieżywy. Zazwyczaj Carlisle nie miał w sobie tyle delikatności, by pozwolić jej rozczulać się nad sobą, ale tej nocy postanowił machnąć na wszystko ręką. Zmarnowana szansa sprawiła, że nie reagował na otoczenie tak jak zwykle.  
Wszedł do środka. Powiedział Cate, by odeszła i zostawiła go na chwilę samego. Pielęgniarka chciała zaprotestować, ale Carlisle rzucił jej takie spojrzenie, że śmignęła w głąb korytarza. Kiedy zniknęła mu z oczu popatrzył na łóżko, na którym miał zastać zwłoki. Zrobił tylko jeden krok do przodu, gdy uderzyła w niego oczywista prawda. Zauważył nieznaczny ruch klatki piersiowej, coś, czego człowiek być może już by nie dostrzegł, ale oczom wampira nie umknie. Podszedł szybko i skupił się. Słyszał delikatne trzepotanie serca. Edward wciąż jeszcze żył! Może to jego ostatnie chwile, zapewne w tej chwili już umierał, ale jeszcze trzymał się życia.  
Carlisle nie zastanawiał się już. Nasłuchiwał przez kilka sekund – po korytarzu nikt nie chodził, nawet Johnson, drugi lekarz, utknął gdzieś w innej części oddziału. Cate na pewno nigdzie w pobliżu nie było, nie czuł jej zapachu ani nie słyszał oddechu.  
- Zabieram cię stąd – szepnął tak cicho, że tylko drugi wampir by go usłyszał.  
Wsunął ręce pod bezwładne ciało i uniósł je. Wybiegł ze szpitala, ciesząc się chyba po raz pierwszy, że może tak szybko się poruszać. Nikt go nie zauważył. Najwyżej ktoś pomyśli, że przez szpitalny korytarz przeleciał wiatr.  
Biegł ciemnymi ulicami. Edward w jego ramionach nie poruszał się, nie wydawał najmniejszego jęku. Jeszcze dwie przecznice i będzie u siebie w domu. Już się nie zawaha. Miał go uratować za wszelką cenę, więc uratuje.

_- Zabieram cię stąd – usłyszał, a potem ktoś szarpnął go za ramiona i wyciągnął z wody. Nie chciał znów znaleźć się w spiekocie słońca, ale brakowało mu już sił. Zaprotestował dopiero wtedy, gdy całe jego ciało opanował ból nie do opisania. Nie wiedział, czy łamano mu kości czy też palono żywcem, ale nagle znalazł w swoim ciele siłę, by szarpnąć i wić się. Otworzył usta i wrzasnął._

Pierwszy raz był najgorszy. Krew Edwarda spływała mu do gardła i Carlisle upajał się chwilą. Czuł, jakby życie do niego wracało, a nowa energia wypełniała całe jego ciało. Przytrzymał mocno chłopaka, gdy ten szarpnął się i krzyknął ze wszystkich sił. Edward instynktownie usiłował odsunąć od siebie źródło bólu, ale nie miał szans wyrwać się z uścisku wampira. Jeszcze raz szarpnął ciałem, ale już bez krzyku. Cullen wciąż go trzymał, upajając się krwią. Dopiero gdy ciało zwiotczało, przestał.  
- Boże – jęknął, puszczając chłopaka.  
Edward leżał, dysząc. Miał otwarte, przerażone oczy. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje i z pewnością nie pojmie tego w tym stanie. Kolejna fala bólu zaatakowała jego ciało. Chłopak zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby, by nie krzyczeć, jakby dzięki temu mógł wytłumić wszystko w zarodku.  
Carlisle nie wiedział co dalej ma robić. Ugryzł Edwarda, pamiętając swoją przemianę. Zbyt dokładnie. Czy jeden raz wystarczy? Cullen przyjrzał się szyi chłopaka. Taka mała ranka, to będzie zbyt długo trwało... Przypomniał sobie wszystkie rany, które on odniósł. Ramiona.  
Zawahał się. Co, jeśli tym razem się nie powstrzyma? Bał się, że zabierze mu całą krew i zabije go. Pomyślał, że miał się już nie wahać. Chwycił rękę Edwarda i zacisnął na niej zęby.

- Doktorze Cullen, gdzie pan był? - zapytała Cate, gdy tylko zobaczyła Carlisle'a stojącego na korytarzu. Otrzepywał fartuch.  
- Na zewnątrz – powiedział cicho, jakby ze smutkiem.  
Cate przyjrzała mu się ciekawie. Zapytała, czy dobrze się czuje. Odparł, że nieźle, chociaż chyba i jego dopada go grypa.  
- Będę musiał zrobić sobie wolne. Jeśli się odizoluję już teraz, może uda mi się uniknąć losu większości pacjentów – odparł, uśmiechając się smutno.  
- Losu Edwarda Masena? - zapytała Cate z przekąsem.  
- Między innymi – odparł Carlisle, omijając dziewczynę. Będzie musiał wziąć wolne na kilka dni, by przypilnować młodego wampira, który właśnie powstawał w jego domu. Musiał go zostawić tam, samotnego, walczącego z potwornym bólem. Na szczęście mógł chociaż krzyczeć, by poczuć jakąś ulgę. Kamienica, do której wprowadził się Cullen, od kilku tygodni stała pusta, bo i jej mieszkańców zabrała choroba.  
Czekał do świtu, kiedy przyszli lekarze z dziennej zmiany. Carlisle powiadomił ich o odejściu pani Masen i jej syna. Zapewnił, że zajął się wyniesieniem zwłok Edwarda, po czym zrobił zmęczoną minę. Nie było trudno – faktycznie był wycieńczony. Decyzja, którą podjął tej nocy, odebrała mu część energii, a krążąca w jego żyłach ludzka krew sprawiała, że miał wyrzuty sumienia, które tłumiły pierwotną radość.  
Zdjął fartuch i powiesił go w szafce w gabinecie. Szybkim jak na ludzkie możliwości krokiem opuścił szpital i skierował się w stronę domu. A potem, kiedy już nikt go nie widział, ruszył biegiem.

**KONIEC**

* Pierwsza fala hiszpanki wybuchła na wiosnę i zebrała mniejsze żniwo niż jesienna. Ci, którzy wtedy zachorowali wykazywali potem większą odporność na grypę.


End file.
